Lunática
by Little Pandora
Summary: SPOILERS DH! Hay momentos leves, susurros del tiempo, cosas cotidianas que pasan sin que te des cuenta. Hechos que transcurren sin sobresaltos y que aún así lo cambian todo. Y aquí vas a encontrar mucho de eso. Tabla Beatles de Teh Typewriter.
1. Strawberry fields for ever

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los drabbles publicados aquí contienen elementos y personajes de JKR. Las canciones les pertenecen a Los Beatles. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewriter**

Gracias a **dark Rachel **por el beteo :)

* * *

**Strawberry fields for ever  
**_"Living is easy with eyes close"_

* * *

Con nueve años uno no entiende de verdad las cosas. Aunque seas mago y todo eso. Cuando uno es pequeño es como si lo viese todo a través de una fina capa muy brillante que se adhiere a las pupilas.

Ingenuidad. Como jugar a buscar el mundo con los ojos tapados.

Y que tu madre termine explotando en la buhardilla de tu casa, frente a tí, no es el recuerdo que te haga conjurar un Patronus más fácilmente. Ni tampoco el adecuado para dormir por las noches, o para que _tus ojos sigan cerrados_.

Pero no fue así como se lo hizo sentir Xenophilius.

Le dijo las tres palabras que lograron detener la sensación de pequeños _wrackspurts_ atándole el pecho con alambre de espino. Estrujándole el pecho. Hundiéndola. _Abriéndola._

"Está mejor ahora" dijo, y Luna se lo creyó porque no había razones para no hacerlo (y porque sus brazos rodeándola mientras esa fina tela se desprendía de sus brillantes ojos azules para resbalar por sus mejillas, simplemente la hacían sentir _mejor_).

Porque _ella_ estaba mejor ahora. Muchísimo mejor ahora.

Y le creía, como creía en _Heliopaths_ y _Nargles_ de Muérdagos.

(Aunque en algunas noches la extrañase demasiado).

* * *

_Hola!  
Bueno, vengo a aventurarme con Luna Lovegood con este reto. Serán drabbles bien cortos **sin ningún orden cronológico**.  
Involucrarán a Luna de una forma u otra (en algunas no hablaré de ella directamente)._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme. _

_Besotes!  
_

_Pd: Los reviews adelgazan, no lo olvides ;)_

* * *


	2. Hey Jude

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewriter**

* * *

**Hey Jude!**_  
"Don't carry the world upon your shoulders"_

* * *

Siente esa piedra atascada en la laringe que impide que las palabras salgan. Ese nudo de letras (que ve como papel de diario, el del Profeta. La planilla que dice "Regresa el Innombrable" que alguna vez fue del Quisquilloso) que silencia todo en el fondo de la garganta.

Ha sido su –maldita- culpa. Y sin embargo, todo el mundo_ (Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore…) _quieren hacerle sentir lo contrario.

Tío Vernon dijo incontables veces que son los idiotas los que no se hacen cargo de sus acciones (la papada agitándose a la altura de su cuello y, en aquel entonces, el nudo era un montón de risas que no dejaba escapar), y está seguro de que es la primera vez en su vida _-busca en su bolsillo algo para anotarlo- _que está de acuerdo con él.

_(Sigue buscando)._

Puede sentir en la espalda el peso muerto que tal vez hubiese tenido que cargar, (literalmente) de sus amigos. Camina encorvado como si fuese algo físico. Los pasillos dejan resonar sus pasos, y en ese momento, hasta el eco le suena algo sombrío.

Se da cuenta de que llegaba a la Sala Común cuando escucha a la Dama Gorda hablar con su amiga Violeta. Por el rabillo del ojo vuelve a ver la cartelera de anuncios y se pregunta si Luna habrá encontrado sus cosas. Y de improviso, una fina (finísima) curva se perfila sobre sus labios, y no por el hecho de que unos idiotas (_los que no se hacen cargo de sus acciones_, de seguro) le hubieran escondido sus cosas, sino porque prácticamente pudo ver sus ojos azules y saltones y escuchar esa voz que suena a niebla hablándole de cosas que simplemente no existen.

(Aunque dentro de sus pupilas, pareciera lo contrario).

Le cae bien Lunática Lovegood. Le hace olvidarle sus problemas.

Y de Sirius cayendo de su vida (_por su –maldita- culpa_).

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!  
Como ven, este drabble habla más bien de Harry y su relación con Luna. Creo que ella fue muy importante para él en su 5to año. Es decir, era la única que le creyó lo de los thestrals, que lo ayudó con el Quisquilloso, que no le hacía preguntas sobre Sirius y todo-ese-drama. Me gustaban mucho, a decir verdad._

_Muchísimos besotes a quién llegó hasta aquí. _

_Pd: Los reviews adelgazan, no lo olvides._


	3. Yesterday

* * *

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewriter**

* * *

**Yesterday**  
_"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away"_

* * *

Tal vez es ella la única que piensa que las cosas no están bien. La única que cree que Severus Snape en la cabecilla de la mesa de los Profesores está completamente fuera de lugar (y entonces recuerda a Dumbledore en su primer Banquete de Bienvenida diciéndoles que no hay nada que temer y siente como si se hubiese tragado un tarro de culpa). Que esos que le enseñan Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras parecen pretender que aprendan todo lo contrario.

_(Sospecha que hasta Lockhart hizo un mejor trabajo)_.

Tal vez es ella la única que piensa que Hogwarts ya no es _Hogwarts_. Que las sombras que se ven por el suelo y en las paredes de piedra no tienen nada que ver con que es invierno y están en Escocia y faltan pocos meses para la Navidad.

Y esta es la primera vez que Luna ya no se siente en casa luego de cabalgar media hora en un carruaje arrastrado por _Thestrals_. La primera vez que comienza a notar el peso de las miradas burlonas sobre su nuca. La primera vez que siente que andar por el medio del camino -_del mundo_- ya no es tan seguro.

Y no puede evitar envidiar a esos que en verdad _están haciendo algo_ mientras ella simplemente tiene miedo.

* * *

Cuando siente una mano que le rodea el codo, imperiosamente llevándola a un rincón más alejado, Luna quiere gritar. Gritar tan alto que hasta el Calamar Gigante –del otro lado del mapa– se remueva en el lago.

-Shh…-y el intento de separar sus labios se esfuma.

Neville la mira con ojos derretidos, como el caramelo que su madre solía volcar encima de las tortas de cumpleaños. Brillan nerviosos. Y luego como una presión en la punta de los dedos -que nada tiene que ver con el chico que tiene en frente- y se pregunta si ya lo ha sentido antes.

-Nevile, ¿qué haces?- la voz suave por la tensión del Gryffindor (la fuerza del agarre, el tic en el labio, las miradas constantes hacia la espalda. Con el miedo hasta en la suela de los zapatos y aún así _valiente_).

-Reunión del ED.

Y lo recuerda. En Cabeza de Puerco una noche helada de Noviembre. Duendes de Cornualles bailandole en las manos, como lo que siente ahora (en el pecho, en las piernas, entre las venas. Con un ritmo provocado por un poco de rebeldía, otro poco de pánico y el resto... Esperanza).

-¿Cuándo…?- Neville la mira a los ojos después de fijarse si nadie les presta atención sobre su hombro y le toma la mano.

Un galeon. El de Hermione.

Ambos sonríen, Luna sigue su camino hacia el aula.

Vuelve a sentirse en casa.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!  
Este drabble es dedicado a Neville. Me encanta su papel en el Séptimo.  
Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.  
Besotes._

_Pd: Los reviews adelgazan, no lo olvides._


	4. Here comes the sun

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewriter**

* * *

**Here comes the sun**  
_"It seems like years since it's been clear"_

* * *

Luego de la tormenta siempre aparece ese silencio claro, como un hilo que deja de tensarse con miedo a romperse.

Luego de que cae la taza de porcelana china más preciada de la familia, hay una pausa en la que el mundo se congela. Luego uno se ríe. Y entonces vuelve con ese enajenado ritmo que ya es normal. Escuchas los pájaros cantar a través de la ventana y puedes sentir la voz de Celestina Warbeck por la radio otra vez.

Luego de que pasas meses pensando que todos los que están a tu alrededor (y tú misma, por qué no) pueden morir de un momento a otro sin que puedas decirles nada -_esas heroicas últimas palabras que se dicen los personajes de las radionovelas que escuchabas con tu madre_- y te pasas durmiendo con la sensación de que ya estás seis pies bajo tierra, cuando llega el día en que despertas y sientes que _todo está bien_, (de que no tienes que preocuparte más por decir_ te quiero_ cada vez que ves a tu padre o a Ginny luego de un castigo. De que puedes dejar de llenar de lágrimas tu almohada cada noche porque _todo ha terminado)_… Precede unos instantes en que el mundo parece rodeado de un papel brillante, papel de seda. Tan rompible que tienes miedo de preguntar.

Y entonces el signo de interrogación queda flotando entre medio de las conversaciones porque, después de todo, no estás segura. El olor a duelo se mezcla con los lirios que tienes en el jardín, y hasta te pones lazos negros en la muñeca porque también te sientes en luto.

(Este verano tiene nubes demasiado grises).

Y de repente, te das cuenta de que sí, de que por fin ha terminado. Lo sientes cuando el sol entra por la ventana de tu habitación, cuando ves a Neville sonreir pareciendo aún más alto –ya no mira sobre su hombro cuando habla del ED-, y aunque Ginny siempre tenga los ojos algo hinchados, siempre están brillantes.

Lo sientes cuando ves a Harry caminando con los hombros rectos. Cargando solamente el peso de su propio cuerpo. Y piensas que Ron se ha puesto algo de baba de _Aquavirius_ –o alguno de esos pegamentos muggles– en la mano porque no puede caminar sin la de Hermione consigo.

Lo sientes porque Xenophilius ya no esconde esa niebla en los ojos, y tú ya no tienes esa sombra en el estómago.

Porque_ todo está bien_.

* * *

_Hola!  
Bueno, éste es uno de los drabbles que más me han gustado (más por la canción -que es mi favorita- que por el drabble en sí, debo admitirlo!) así que espero que a tí también ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme. _

_Besotes!  
_

_Pd: Los reviews adelgazan, no lo olvides :P_


	5. Helter Skelter

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewrite****r**

Para _Nott Mordred_

* * *

**Helter Skelter**  
_"Don't let me break you"_

* * *

No la entiende (y sospecha que jamás será posible que él pueda hacerlo).

La secuestraron de una carreta de Hogwarts, le obligan a comer algo que ni siquiera sus elfos domésticos aceptarían, está encerrada en un calabozo que parece tener veinte grados bajo cero permanentes con un anciano que lo único que hace es sollozar como un niño asustado y no tiene ni una mísera idea de si su padre sigue vivo, pero ella nunca se ha quejado.

De nada.

Amanece cada día con esa puñetera expresión en su rostro. Como si estuviese de vacaciones en islas del Trópico en vez del sótano de la Mansión Malfoy.

_Su_ Mansión.

Cuando sus padres le preguntaron si la conocía, él negó con la cabeza. _Jamás le he hablando_. Y no mentía. En su vida le hablaría a Lunática Lovegood para algo más que reírse cuando Pansy la imitaba (estando ella al lado).

Pero sí la había observado cuando caminaba por el lago en los días soleados y en Hogsmeade las pocas veces que ella iba. La había observado comer sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw. La había visto por los pasillos con esos estúpidos pendientes de rábanos, y con un sombrero de león en los partidos de Quidditch contra Gryffindor –que ni siquiera es su casa–.

No por interés, sino por molestia. Le molestaba su aparente indiferencia a todo lo que le decían por los pasillos. A todas las veces que le habían robado sus cosas del baúl –había escuchado a Theodore Nott hablar al respecto–. Disfrutando el aparente oasis en el que parecía _(parece)_ sumergido su vida.

Pero sobre todo, le molestaba que mientras él estuviese metido hasta los huevos en la tierra de su propia tumba (cavándola en algún lugar de la Sala de los Menesteres) ella pudiese caminar como a diez centímetros del suelo.

Le cubría una burbuja. Y eso lo cabreaba tanto como el saber que a él jamás podría cubrirlo también.

* * *

-Toma…- arrojó el plato debajo de los barrotes con una mueca en los labios (el olor a moho le golpeaba el rostro junto al frío) haciendo que un poco de la pasta que le habían hecho se esparciera por el suelo de piedra.

Los ojos de Luna, más saltones aún, lo observaron.

-Gracias, Draco- un susurro y la poca luz de afuera le caía sobre el pelo completamente despeinado. Todavía no se acostumbraba al tono de su voz. Y al hecho de que lo llame por su nombre y le dé muestras de cortesías que en situaciones como esas nadie debería dar.

Vio como acercaba el plato al señor Ollivander que dormía en un rincón, tiritando.

También vio como Luna se sacaba el abrigo que tenía y se lo ponía al hombre sobre los hombros. Se quedó unos instantes más en la sombra, lo justo para verla acercarse hasta la ventana en la que podía verse la luna menguante desde esa altura subterránea.

Con una mueca volviéndose a formar en su rostro salió del lugar cerrando la puerta con demasiada fuerza.

Le molestaba que ella pusiese caminar a diez centímetros del suelo _(aún estando encerrada en una puta mazmorra)_.

* * *

_Hola!  
Bueno, este drabble (como decía más arriba) está hecho especialmente para Nott Mordred a pedido suyo en el tópico "Quiero un fic sobre..." en el foro Weird Sisters (puedes encontrarlo en mi profile)._

_Espero que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. _

_Besotes :)_

_Pd: Los reviews adelgazan, no lo olvides :P_


	6. A hard day's night

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewrite****r**

Para _Sortilegios Weasley_

* * *

**A hard day's night**  
_"When I'm home everything seems to be right"_

* * *

Cuando se le rompe la taza de café al dejarla (como siempre hace) en el borde de la mesa (cuando se precipita al suelo del ático de la casa que a su vez es la editorial del Quisquilloso por culpa de su codo), Xenophilius no se enoja. No. Lo junta, agita la varita y listo. No se enoja, no pierde el tiempo.

Cuando Luna toma alguna de sus camisas preferidas para limpiar sus pinceles manchados de témperas porque la ropa de ella ya perdió el último vestigio del color original de tanto confundirlas con trapos, tampoco se enoja. Murmura un _te la regalo_ en voz baja y cuando su hija ya no le presta atención se queda viéndola dibujar desde el marco de la puerta (como siempre hace). Pero no se enoja, no. No pierde el tiempo, siendo que puede verla transformando la tela, las paredes, el propio techo con caras de gente que él no conoce (y a veces sí), con una sonrisa afelpada, de las que acarician los labios, en vez de gritarle.

Cuando, las veces que tiene que ir hasta el Callejón Diagon a hacer los quehaceres del mes, se cruza con gente de opiniones radicalmente opuestas a las que el propaga en la revista, a veces con insultos a media voz, otras a los gritos, Xenophilius no se enoja. ¿Para qué, si él no pierde el tiempo? Sigue caminando, sonriendo, y cuando está lo bastante cerca dice un _buenos días_ con la voz más amable que tiene (y sin cinismos, aclararía orgulloso).

Cuando una mañana se levanta y va hasta la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, sin reparar que en el cuarto de Luna la cama sigue tendida, y ve la puerta de entrada destrozada y en la repisa una nota que simplemente no quiere recordar, tampoco se enoja. No, se le precipita la taza al suelo de la cocina y el café le cae sobre la camisa. Se murmura a sí mismo idiota –_Idiota_- tantas veces que se perfora el oído y las pupilas las deja clavadas sobre esa marca tenebrosa que puede ver aún en el pergamino.

Pero no se enoja Xenophilius. Se le desquebraja el pecho, solamente.

Cuando Luna atraviesa el portal de la casa, y corre hasta el ático y no ve a su padre allí, embutido entre miles de papeles y revistas amontonadas en el escritorio, con máquinas que ocupan toda la pared, se preocupa. Y corre hasta la habitación Xenophilius para encontrarla deshabitada y luego a la cocina (en las mismas condiciones).

Cuando Luna abre la puerta de su alcoba y ve a su padre sobre su cama, mirando la pared _(mirando sus dibujos)_ con lágrimas bailando en el rostro, se preocupa.

Se preocupa y luego la preocupación se dilata en el pecho hasta que él se levanta, la mira con sus ojos tan azules como las tardes de verano en el jardín, en dos zancadas estando frente a ella para abrazarla con tanta angustia que le llena de vapor las piernas con la única alternativa de reunirse a su llanto.

Cuando él está con Luna no necesita nada más para que todo esté bien.

* * *

_Hola!  
Creo que esta ha sido la actualización más tardía pero bueno, intentaré que no se repita. Fue más que nada por falta de ideas (inspiración, whatever) debo aclarar, y apenas terminada la subí así que no puedo asegurar mucho la calidad xD._

_(Lore, ¡sorpesa! de verdad espero que te haya gustado, che)_

_Una pequeña recomendación cinefílica: **Across the Universe** ("A través del Universo"). Si no la vista, te gustan los '60 y las escenografías psicodelícas (además de los Beatles, claro), pues no sé qué estás esperando _

_Espero que te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. _

_Besotes :)_

_Pd: Los reviews adelgazan, no lo olvides :P_


	7. Happiness is a warm gun

* * *

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ **teh typewrite****r**

* * *

**Happiness is a warm gun  
**_"Happiness is a warm gun"_

* * *

A veces Ginny se siente culpable. Culpable de despertarse con el brazo de Harry rodeándole la cintura y sentirse feliz.

Porque cuando lo hace, recuerda a Fred… Y la nube vuelve a estrujarle el pecho a varios centímetros debajo de la piel. Se turban sus latidos y el labio le tiembla tanto que no puede evitar mordérselo.

Tampoco puede evitar las lágrimas, que digamos.

Las primeras semanas no podía creerlo. Seguía levantándose por la mañana con la idea de que Fred y George aparecerían por la puerta trasera con algún trasto nuevo de la tienda, la risa escapándose entre los labios y en los ojos el idéntico brillo gamberro.

Pero ni siquiera George aparece ya y Molly está preocupada. _Muy _preocupada. Se da cuenta por cómo aprieta los manteles al servir la mesa y cómo sus ojos se posan cada seis minutos sobre el reloj.

(La manecilla de Fred ha desaparecido. Cuando entra a la cocina siempre elude la pared donde cuelga, indiferente, la prueba más irrefutable de todas).

También está muy triste. Los ojos de Molly siempre fueron un libro fácil de leer para ella.

Intenta no dejar que los espasmos le recorran el cuerpo pero no puede. De repente siente cómo el brazo de Harry la abraza más fuerte y entonces está segura de que lo ha despertado.

Pero no parece que a él le importe tanto.

Se aovilla entre las sábanas y sólo entonces deja que sus ojos se marchiten, que su garganta deje caer cada sollozo. Que en su mente por fin aparezca la imagen de Fred como siempre terminará recordándolo.

* * *

Tiene la lápida enfrente y sigue sin creerlo. Está su nombre, su descripción perfecta _("traidor a la sangre y a las reglas. Un Weasley de pies al cabello")_ pero aún así falta algo.

Brazos le rodean los hombros y siente la voz de Luna diciéndole que sabía que estaría allí.

Suspira al tiempo que los árboles bailan en el Bosque Prohibido y su nariz encuentra su hogar en el cuello de su amiga. Junto con las lágrimas. Y cae, cae como plomo en niebla eso que faltaba. El algo que hacía que le pareciera todo tan hueco, tan irreal. Tan extraño.

Fred estaba en esa lápida. Y ella más arriba, con una vida tendiéndole la mano.

* * *

_Hola!  
Sí, por fin me digno a retomar la tabla, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Ginny y cómo pienso que se sintió luego de la Guerra. Cuando leí el título en lo primero que pensé fue en ella.  
_

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco. Si quieres llegar hasta el GO, quiero que sepas que los reviews adelgazan. _

_(Además de que te quiero mucho, que no es poco)._

_Besotes!_


	8. Let it be

* * *

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ teh typewriter

* * *

**Let it be**  
_(Let it be)_

* * *

_**Recomendación musical:** Gris - Loop Lascano_

* * *

Hay un peso. Lo siente cuando camina, cuando cruza el Callejón Diagon a las seis de la tarde y ve las miradas de los niños, de sus madres, de toda la gente. Hay un peso justo encima de los párpados, una tristeza palpable que se mete en todas partes, en cada poro de la piel. Congela y obliga el movimiento. Paraliza y al mismo tiempo hace sentirse vivo.

Ya terminó la Guerra. Sí, lo sabe. Y aún así duele levantarse y notar a todos los que ya no están como fantasmas debajo de la cama. Una Navidad ya llena de nostalgias. La presencia abrumadora del vacío. Puede notarlo en los Weasley, en los de la Orden. En Hogwarts, en todo Londres. Lo nota porque ella siempre pudo ver esas pequeñas cosas, esos detalles que la mayoría no se percata. Como la lágrima que nunca baja por la mejilla o el suspiro que se atasca en la garganta. Las ganas de gritar el dolor y el quedarse callado porque por fin ha salido el sol de una puta vez y no puede amargarse. No puede por los otros, por el resto. Por lo que queda por hacer, ahora que ya todo ha pasado.

El día nunca ha sido tan gris y a la vez tan lleno de esperanza como ahora. Y le jode que ese peso caiga, caiga y caiga hasta que le llega el plomo a los pies y no puede hacer nada más que sentirse triste. Miserablemente triste en un mes lleno de alegrías y estrés y regalos en el árbol.

Camina hacia la Heladería Fortescue y se sienta en la acera. Rojo y borlas y bolsas con compras navideñas. Galletas de avena y sonrisas chocolatadas. Mira al frente y una mujer cruza con un bebé en cochecito y el bebé la mira. Tiene los ojos verdes y grandes y brillantes y su sonrisa es tan limpia como una noche de verano.

Por un momento sólo lo observa. El coro de niños que salen de la tienda de Madam Malkin no hace más que rellenar el momento de frescura. Se siente tibia, ahí, en pleno invierno.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta a la mujer que se detiene y encoje los hombros. Mira al niño con ternura maternal y suspira.

-Lorcan. Se llama Lorcan.

La sonrisa se la contagia el bebé. Le dura toda la Nochebuena.

* * *

_Hola! Muchísimas gracias si llegás hasta acá. Es mi regalo de Navidad, en serio, y eso que tengo menos espiritu navideño que el Grinch._  
_La canción que recomiendo, la cual hace al fic más completo si me lo preguntás, la podés encontrar en Youtube si ponés Gris de Loop Lascano, es el segundo video, el que tiene un fondo azul._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, ya te quiero mucho, pero si llegás hasta la barrita verde, te mando un beso de chocolate para Navidad ^^._

_._

* * *


	9. Can't buy me love

* * *

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ teh typewriter

Para _Sortilegios Weasley_

**

* * *

**

**Can't buy me love**_  
(Money can't buy me love)_

* * *

Tiene algo de inquietante, ella, Luna. Algo en su mirada de pupilas estrelladas que lo deja atónito. En cómo parece que nada a su alrededor le importe tanto, tanto como sus bichos imaginarios y la revista de su padre. En creer cosas que los demás ni siquiera se tomarían un segundo a analizar, demasiados espantados por su absurdo.

(Piensa levemente en Hermione, pero se mantiene callado).

Siempre se sienta sola en la mesa de Ravenclaw alejada como por diez centímetros del resto de los estudiantes, y pareciera que ese detalle tampoco le aflija. El no tener amigos, eso también. Y la ve con sus colgantes de rábanos y collares insólitos y su sonrisa hecha de despreocupación y una alegría casi permanente, ajena a absolutamente todo, que a veces hasta siente una extraña –extrañísima– mezcla de compasión y envidia, que no tiene idea de cómo puede sentir.

-Hola, Ronald- le saluda esa noche, mientras él tiene la mirada clavada en la espalda de cierta persona que no quiere nombrar. Con otra cierta persona que tampoco quiere nombrar.

-Eh, hola.

Por inercia se lleva una mano a los volados de su túnica y los deshilacha con rabia, como desquitándose con su ropa que raramente tiene el olor de la tía Muriel, mientras sus ojos vagan de un lado del Salón al otro. Siente el aire comprimido y unas ganas férreas de matar a alguien, pero no lo admite, no.

-¿A quién miras?- por un momento se ha olvidado de Luna. Harry se levanta diciendo que tiene que ir al baño y ella ocupa su lugar, así, sin preguntar siquiera.

Aún sin respuesta no se siente aludida.

-¿Es a Hermione? Cuando bajó por las escaleras no la reconocí. Está preciosa, ¿no es cierto?- se pregunta si en verdad es tan evidente o es sólo porque es Luna.

Ron asiente con la cabeza sin darse cuenta. Luego maldice y la mira por unos segundos. Sus ojos azules en los azules de ella. Podría decir "tú también estás preciosa" o alguna de esas cosas que se supone que un caballero tendría que decir, pero verdaderamente le importa una mierda. Al no ver ninguna segunda intención detrás de la sonrisa, suspira y se sirve más jugo de calabaza.

-Mi madre una vez me enseñó un hechizo para arreglar esas cosas- señala la túnica de Ron y es la primera persona que no parece ocultar la carcajada.- Si quieres puedo ayudarte.

Y sin esperar respuesta, porque sabe que tampoco la tendrá, toma la mano de Ron y descose todos los volados del puño. Luego del otro. Y luego sonríe.

-Igualmente a mí me gustaban…

Cree no haber escuchado bien. Después recuerda con quién está hablando y empieza a reír. La verdad es que no sabe por qué, tampoco, sólo que la risa le pareció tan natural que no procuró evitarla.

Luna lo mira por unos segundos y luego también ríe. Y ríen juntos, sí, mientras el resto del Salón baila y ya no importan los vestidos azules ni jugadores de Quidditch mayores de edad.

-Eres más divertido cuando no estás celoso- dice para después levantarse. Y antes de llegar a ningún lugar se inclina y le besa. Así, simplemente. Le besa suave y ni siquiera cierra los ojos, apenas un acercamiento de labios y entonces ella sonríe, se encoje de hombros y vuelve a su mesa.

Tiene algo de inquietante, ella, Luna. Algo en su mirada de pupilas estrelladas que lo deja atónito. En la forma ligera en que camina por el mundo haciendo lo que quiere hacer y sin importarle mucho los demás.

Cuando Harry vuelve del baño a él aún le punzan los labios y ya no tiene ganas férreas de matar a nadie.

**

* * *

**

_Me di cuenta después de escribirlo, gracias a Lore, que en el cuarto libro Ron y Luna no se conocían. Así que AU, chicos. Se._

_Ni siquiera sé cómo puedo aparecerme por acá con _esto _escrito después de tanto tiempo, pero igualmente espero que a Lore le haya gustado (porque ¡no tenés idea cómo me costó hacer este Ron/Luna! Me costó más que el slash, mujer xDDD. Y en fin, que te quiero mucho y espero que pases una linda Navidad, nena!)_

_Si llegaste hasta acá, quiero que sepas que Papá Noel te ama. Si llegás hasta la barrita verde, podés estar seguro de que yo también._

* * *


	10. Help!

* * *

**(SPOILERS DH! Si no lo has leido, no leas esto tampoco)**

Respuesta a la _Tabla Beatles_ de la Comunidad LJ teh typewriter

Para _Vos, que llegaste hasta acá._

**

* * *

**

**Help!  
**_(I know that I just need you like I've never done before)_

* * *

La ausencia fue siempre la sombra en su vida, de esas pequeñas que apenas se vislumbran y aún así pueden cubrir de oscuridad una cuadra entera... Más presente después de la guerra, claro, pero ella siempre estuvo ahí. Como los theastrals.

La mayoría del tiempo ni siquiera la nota, no, no la siente. Sólo a veces cuando es de noche y no puede dormir e invoca el té de hierbas que le hacía su madre únicamente en esos momentos. Cuando escucha la canción de cuna que le susurraba entre sus brazos en la voz de un extraño. Cuando a veces no encuentra entre las memorias, esos recovecos cubiertos de polvo, el tono exacto de sus ojos. Si un azul celeste o cristal de Venecia.

Y sólo ahí cae como un peso muerto sobre ella. Toda esa ausencia, todo ese vacío abrumador que le deja la garganta seca.

Como ahora, cuando quiere tener la mano de su madre en la suya mientras sale toda esa magia de su cuerpo, esa vida. Esas dos respiraciones acompasadas sobre su pecho. Esos cuatro ojos azul celestes que la miran como si no hubiera nada más que mirar.

Le gustaría el consejo materno de alguien con más experiencia cuando esos dos diablillos la dejan desencajada con preguntas que no siempre sabe responder. O cuando la quitan de sus casillas. O la frase perfecta que tendría que estar en sus labios cuando no puden dormir.

La receta del té de hierbas.

Pero en cambio... En cambio lo tiene a él. Tiene su mano entre la suya en el justo momento, ese que precede a la frustración que nunca se termina de formar. Lo tiene a él y su sonrisa comprensiva cuando habla de heliopats, cuando no sabe qué hacer frente a los niños.

A veces compara a Rolf con un pilar. De esos pilares que soportan todas las tempestades y aún son hermosos llenos de enredaderas. De esos que tienen los ojos marrones y las manos grandes y los hombros fuertes para cargar con ella.

A veces piensa que Rolf es lo único que ilumina su ausencia. Y el resto de las cosas dejan de importar.

**

* * *

**

_OMG! No puedo creer que terminó_ Lunática_. Espero que no haber decepcionado a nadie, y que al menos les haya gustado como me ha gustado a mí escribirlo. Luna se volvió mi personaje de HP favorito después de esto. Me encantó descubrirla contigo._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, muchasmuchísimas gracias. Si llegás hasta la barrita de letras verdes, quiero que sepas que no hay palabras para explicarte lo tanto que te quiero._

* * *


End file.
